


"The Holochrons of Fate" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Just like my "Steps Into Shadow" drabbles, these are drabbles that take place during or after "The Holochrons of Fate." There are only three drabbles this time, but I hope y'all still like them! They are posted in chronological order of the episode or when they would take place after the episode. All of these are also posted on tumblr (I post them there first, mainly due to the fact that I get requests on tumblr)Caution: Major spoilers for season 3! Don't read unless you've seen "The Holochrons of Fate!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["It's going to be okay"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/151217476633/if-youve-watched-the-newest-episode-could-you)   
>  ["Restless"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/151266532553/feel-like-writing-hera-asking-kanan-after-the)   
>  ["Worries and Doubts"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/151452614613/worries-and-doubts)

**"It's going to be okay."**

This drabble takes place right after Maul runs off, focusing on what the Ghost crew was going while he was running off.

\----------

The light was blinding. Sabine couldn’t see anything; she couldn’t even keep her eyes open. She could barely hear Kanan’s voice. It was as if there was another presence in the room, one that was sucking away all sound and darkness. The light dimmed for a moment, the holochrons were separated. Then there was a blast.

Everyone was sent to the ground.

Blinking the light spots out of her eyes, Sabine sat up and rubbed her head. Then she noticed something. “Where’s Maul?”

“I don’t know…” Hera said as she sat up.

“We should go after him,” Sabine said, getting to her feet.

“Ezra!”

Sabine followed Hera’s gaze and she froze when she saw Ezra. He was on the floor; he hadn’t woken up like the rest of them. All thought of pursuing Maul disappeared as worry gripped Sabine’s heart.

Hera rushed forward, and Sabine and Zeb followed close behind. But Kanan was the closest. He slid to the ground next to Ezra, and Hera kneeled down next to him as well. Sabine wanted to get closer, but her worry stuck her feet to the ground as Kanan gently lifted Ezra in his arms.

“Come on, find your way out, Ezra. Come back to us.”

Kanan’s voice broke Sabine out of her frozen state and she took a few steps closer. Then Ezra groaned in pain and felt a rush of relief wash over her. He started talking, and she relaxed even more. She didn’t even care that he didn’t quite understand what he had seen. He was ok, that was all that mattered. They were all ok. This nightmare of a day was over.

Throughout the whole day, Sabine hadn’t been sure if she would ever see the light of another day again. And if Kanan hadn’t showed up, that doubt would’ve become a reality. But he had, and they were all here. This rebellion was getting more dangerous with every day; things weren’t as certain as before. But Sabine knew that no matter what happened, they all had each other. They were a family and they would fight anything to keep it that way.

 

* * *

 

**"Restless"**

Kanan and Hera talk after the events of the episode.

\----------

Hera couldn’t sleep. After the day she had, she should have fallen asleep right away. But her mind was going a million miles an hour, reminding her of how close she had come to dying. That wasn’t what kept her awake though, it was the realization that this rebellion was growing more dangerous every day. And that she couldn’t always keep her crew safe. Because they weren’t just her crew, they meant so much more to her than that. They were her family. And she couldn’t bear the thought of losing them.

Letting out a breath, she sat up. Trying to sleep was useless right now. She might as well do something useful. Getting out of bed, she made her way to the common room only to stop when she reached it. She wasn’t the only one up late.

“Kanan.”

“You couldn’t sleep either?” he asked, looking in her direction, but his eyes didn’t focus on her. They never would again, at least not the way they once had.

“No, I can’t stop thinking about...everything.” She walked over and sat down next to him on the couch, not even hesitating to place her head on his shoulder, drawing comfort from his presence.

“I know,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. “But everyone is okay now. You can’t keep dwelling on what could’ve happened.”

“I can’t stop thinking about it, no matter how hard I try. If you hadn’t gotten there in time…” Hera’s voice broke and Kanan’s arms pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and dug her face into his chest, wanting to escape this fear but unable to. She would never stop worrying about her family.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, pressing his head against hers. She could tell his words were meant for him as well as her.

They sat there for a few moments, drawing comfort from each other. Then Hera looked up at him, studying him. His was so different than the man she had met on Gorse. He had changed so much, she had too. That’s what happened with time, everyone changed. As she looked at him though, she kept focusing on the biggest change. The scar over his eyes. They were closed, concealing the hazy blue that they now were. He closed them a lot more now. After all, there wasn’t much point to keeping them open. Or was there? His words from earlier in the day echoed in her mind and she found herself voicing her question. “You said you could see Ezra…how?”

Kanan shifted, loosening his grip just a little. He was thinking. No doubt trying to figure out how to explain to her what had happened. “I couldn’t actually see like before, but I could see shapes. Ezra’s black silhouette against the white. I think part of it was the Force, but I don’t quite know how it happened.” He let out a breath. “And I don’t know if it will ever happen again.”

Regret layered his voice and Hera’s heart ached for him. She wanted to say something to make it all better, to assure him that one day he would see again. But she knew that wasn’t true. He may never see again. She couldn’t lie to give him a false hope, she cared about him too much to do that. Instead she lifted up her hand and gently rested it on his chin. He flinched at first, not expecting the touch, but then he leaned into it.

After another moment, Hera reached up and gently grabbed his head in her hands, then placed a light kiss between his eyes. “No matter what happens, sight or no sight, you’re not alone in this. I’m here for you.”

A soft smile grew on his face and he reached out and touched her cheek gently before placing a kiss on her forehead. “And I’m here for you.”

He pulled her into a hug again and this time she wrapped her arms around him as well. Pain would come. It would always be a part of life. But hardships only strengthened their bond. They hadn’t been defeated by it, nothing that could ever pull them apart. Together they would overcome, her, Kanan, and their family.

 

* * *

 

**"Worries and Doubts"**

Takes place after "Restless" and focuses on Ezra, mainly his doubts, but also has some sweet space mom/son interaction.

\----------

Hera was worried about him, but then again she was worried about everyone. That was just who Hera was. She cared so much. Ezra knew yesterday had been a nightmare for her, as much as it had been for him. He recalled the rush of anger and worry that had flooded over him when he had found out that Maul had taken Hera, Sabine, and Zeb captive. First Maul had blinded Kanan and then he had kidnapped those Ezra cared about the most. Maul said he would never turn against him, but to Ezra betraying his friends was just the same as betraying him. If anything happened to the Ghost crew, Ezra didn’t know what he would do.

Not everything had been bad though, the whole situation had led to a well needed talk with Kanan, one that Ezra still smiled at now, despite all the events that had happened afterwards. However, nothing could get rid of the worry that continually crossed Ezra’s mind. This war was getting more and more dangerous. But Ezra wasn’t worried about himself, he was worried about all those he wanted to protect. Because had failed to do so. What if the information he had turned away from could have protected them when he couldn’t? Had he done the right thing? He knew Bendu’s warning shouldn’t be taken lightly, but if the information could’ve assured the safety of his friends maybe it would have been worth it. He recalled all that he had seen, trying to figure it out, but it just didn’t make sense. How could a planet be a way to defeat the Sith?

“Here you go, a nice cup of hot chocolate.”

Hera’s voice shook Ezra out of his thoughts, reminding him of why he was out in the common room in the first place. Last night he hadn’t been able to sleep very well which had resulted in him getting up earlier than usual. He had thought he had woken up before anyone else but then Hera had walked in from the cockpit. She had offered to make him something to drink, obviously seeing the tiredness in his eyes. But his own restlessness seemed so small next to hers. There were bags under her eyes and he wondered if she had even slept at all.

“Thanks, Hera,” he said, accepting the cup and taking a sip of the warm drink. It eased his tired mind and a smile pulled at his mouth.

She smiled back at him, tiredness lined her face, but the smile was genuine. Her smiles always were. Then she sat down next to him before speaking again. “How are you holding up?”

Ezra dropped his gaze to the table as he placed his mug on it. He wanted to say he was fine - he didn’t want to worry her any more. But the weight of his own doubts pressed down on him and he found himself telling her the truth. “I keep wondering if I did the right thing. What if I gave up the only chance we had to defeating the Sith?”

A hand rested on his shoulder and Ezra glanced up. Hera’s eyebrows were furrowed in worry and sympathy. Part of him didn’t want sympathy, but the other part of him longed for it. He didn’t want to be dependent, he wanted to be a good leader, to be there for others and not have to seek help from others. But sometimes he still felt like a kid – scared of the world and all the things he didn’t understand - all the things he wished he could control. “I don’t understand everything about the Force, Ezra, but I know you did what you felt was right in the moment. And I know Kanan thinks you did the right thing. So do I. Dwelling on what might have happened never fixes anything, we have to move forward. But you aren’t alone, we are all here for you.”

This time a full smile formed on Ezra’s mouth. Then he flung himself as Hera, much as he had done with Kanan yesterday, wrapping his arms around her and digging his face into her shoulder. Her arms wrapped around him and Ezra felt tears building up in his eyes. He wasn’t a kid, but right now he felt like one. He was so unsure of what he was doing, so scared that he was messing up even if he acted in control. It was times like this when he longed for his parents. He could remember his mom’s hugs and his dad’s smiles. He would never see them again. But he had Hera and Kanan. And as Hera’s quietly told him again and again that it was ok, he knew that even though his blood family was gone, he wasn’t without a family.

 


End file.
